If I could only understand you
by delight046
Summary: A story about death, destruction and disease, and the heartwarming possibility of a Chinese prince falling in love with a young Japanese woman whose status Tomoyo only knows.  The problem is, both of them speak two completely different languages[SxS][ExT]
1. Born unto Tiger and Dragon

(Note: this story takes back in a feudal era of China and Japan, and isn't historic, AT ALL. Although I did use some information that is similar to things happening in Japan and China, although...flipped in some places. Also, this is rated M due of sexual situations, and the most popular, language. Muahahha, and yes there will be a few lemon's thrown in. Anyway, enjoy my first chap, and review please!) 

_If I could only understand you:_ A story about death, destruction and disease, and the heartwarming possibility of love despite the prince of china, and a captured young woman from Japan, speaking two completely different languages.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ages:

Sakura – 17

Tomoyo – 18

Sayoran – 21

-Sakura's POV:

Pain. That was the first feeling I felt. Why or when it happened, I didn't know. All I knew was that I felt horrible.

"Unn...my head hurts..." Slowly my eyes open and adjusted to the dim lighting. Every part of my body hurt. The pain was so excruciating, it was hard not to pass out again. I've never felt this type of pain before. I wonder what happened. Carefully I shifted my weight so I could sit up. I winced as my sore muscles adjusted to the sitting up position. Sitting up made my world suddenly tilt, and my stomach lurched.

A pair of arms, suddenly came up behind me to hold me up. Cautiously I looked to who held me up. My emerald eyes met kind violet orbs, that looked oddly familiar to me. I blinked a bit as she pulled me closer to her body. It was then I noticed that her light purple kimono was in tatters and was covered with blotchy brown blood stains. Whoever she was, she was in a battle of some kind... suddenly my eyelids drooped. It hurt to think...it hurt to be alive..

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Her melodic voice asked, sounding quite concerned.

Sakura? Who was this 'Sakura'? Was I Sakura? I forced my eyelids open once more, the image of the long raven haired princess becoming blurry. I had to at least find out who I was before I fell back into the darkness again. I needed to have meaning to wake up again.

"My head...it hurts." She chuckled, that familiar chuckle from back from my childhood, that made me feel loved when I was sad. I knew her, yet I didn't know her. I had to ask her..

"Who are you?"

I felt a very sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, when her faint smile turned to a frown. Had I said something wrong? I needed to know...it was becoming difficult to stay awake. The girl leaned down and brushed her lips over my forehead. She moved back up, murmuring to herself, "a slight fever, a great likelihood of having a concussion, and possible amnesia." One of her cool hands, caressed my cheek, and she smiled.

"I'm Tomoyo, your cousin. Anyway, you should rest. It's going to be a long trip ahead."

I smile a bit, and let myself drift off to the nether regions of the dream world.

-Tomoyo's POV

As I take my watch over Sakura-chan, I look up to all the rest of the captured Japanese civilians in the bowels of the Li ship. Partial families huddle together, weeping the loss of their family members. The elderly stare off into space. They are too much in shock to realize what is truly going on. The stench of blood, urine, and disease ravage the dark prison we have been thrust in. The metal cuffs and chains chaff and cut our wrists, no matter how hard we try to escape. We were once free, and now...we are prisoners.

I look down to Sakura, tears rolling down my eyes. A lot of people died trying to fight back the invasion. It came too quickly for any stable order to push them back. How could we push them back? Their plan was the kill everyone in sight practically, and steal the old, children, and women. They didn't want the men, because they were too set in the Japanese way.

What makes matters worse, is that Sakura and I are of our Marriage years. How can we find suitable partners when obviously we are going to a place that will treat us as slaves? The Chinese sailors and guards think I can't understand their Chinese gibberish, but I know that they intend to sell us to the emperor Xiao Li, or anyone else who can bid a high price. In a way I'm thankful now that I took the time to learn Chinese, rather than perfect my mannerisms with Japanese. I can't read or write it though, I never was able to get around to that.

I look back down to Sakura's sleeping form, seeing the ugly swell of the goose egg on the side of her head. It doesn't surprise me that she has a concussion, but it worries me, because...what if she dies? Then i'm all alone...with no family in a strange country. Then again, what if I die and leave Sakura all alone in a strange country? Oh no...I must not think of it...too much has happened today as it is. I must get some rest, so I'll be able to help support others.

_Meanwhile in the fast approaching capital of China..._

-Xiao Lang's POV (Sayoran/Xiao Lang is the same person in this story. :D )

"You did WHAT?!" I yelled as I burst into my fathers study. He was sitting at his desk, writing letters to the commanders in the northern empire. I could tell by the type of ink he used. He always used the ink jar with the emblem of a tiger when he was writing to the northern empire. Probably trying to impress someone..._again_.

My father looks back at me with his serious amber eyes. The same amber eyes I inherited at conception, although his personality was more dignified and proud while my personality consisted of anger and pride. Obviously he was unphased by my outburst, and looked back down to the letter he was writing, which angered me more.

"I thought it best that I invited all marriage eligible young Chinese women to a ball next week, in hopes that you find a bride." His reply was clipped, serious, and not to mention annoying.

Why is it that everyone in this kingdom thinks I want to get married just for the sake of being married and having kids?! This was ridiculous! I didn't have time to even think about girls as it is, and Father thinks it's like the most normal thing in the world!! He's seriously being an ass lately, trying to push rich girls from southern Japan on to me. Heck, he even tried to arrange my marriage to Meling. That was a joke. She liked me, alot, and would cling to me. Naturally I would blush, I'm only a red blooded male, but would push her off...if I could. Thankfully she ended up going for a suitor that at least returned her feelings.

"Father, I can rule a country by myself! I don't need a bride." He _has_ to see reason...he just _has_ to!

"You need an heir Xiao Lang, and to get an heir, you need a bride. I believe this discussion is over, until you pick out a bride."

I sigh. This was bad. Really bad. It was bad enough that Mother kept hinting at grandkids from me, when she has plenty of children from my sisters marriages. Truth be told, I love my nieces and nephews to death, but children of my own? I'd rather get them hooked on the sweets we import from Europe and send them back to their mommies.

"But father--" I'm interrupted when a messenger suddenly bursts into the room. Surprised by my presence, because I was really close to the door, he bows lowly before myself and then to father, and hands my father the scroll. Father takes it nods to the servant who then leaves. He breaks the seal on the note, reads a bit, and motions me over. Which I obey as he begins his fatherly, instructive speech:

"We will discuss your bride situation later, for right now you should be aware that we have successfully have seized a mass portion of Japan, and will have more slaves to add to our castle staff in a few days. I want you to oversee the slave breakers to make sure they don't beat the life out of our investment. You have the authority to take a slave into the castle and put him or her in whatever position you see fit. I know I have you working on the lower levels of a house keeper, but when you become emperor you need to at least know how to keep your home and castle in order."

I seriously hated the feeling of watching some of the aristocratic Chinese lords beating people. They didn't just stop at beating. I heard plenty of stories of them raping the women, and killing the offspring they produced. Said they weren't 'pure' Chinese, and would drown them in the yellow river. It didn't feel right that my father sent orders to conquer territory in a kingdom much smaller than our own. But there wasn't much I could do, considering I was still a prince, and an unmarried one at that.

I was of the high class, but my Father, Mother, and older sisters, still overruled me. Until I married, I wouldn't be able to pass the boundaries my parents and siblings possessed. Damn hierarchy.

"Father...is this really necessary--" I started moving to the door. I wasn't interested in this ruling junk.

"Yes, Xiao Lang, it's necessary. You need to rule with a firm hand, and need to set your prospects to new heights. Your interests in sword fighting, and the art of fighting will come in use in the years to come, but for now you need to learn organizational skills and how to work with people." Emperor Xaio, got up and put his large calloused hand on my bony shoulder.

"It may not seem worth it son, but in the long run it will help you in more ways than you think."

I sigh, instead of getting out of marriage I get more responsibility. Damn. Isn't my life just peachy? I get up and leave to return to my quarters. Maybe beating up that stuffed dummy in my private gym will allow me to work off some pent up energy about this marriage deal.

-Emperor Xiao Li's Point of View.

Why hasn't my son found a bride yet? I give him so many prospects and options, and he doesn't even bat an eye at any of them. I know young men's testosterone levels are running high during the age he's in, but he just seems...turned off to girls. I truly don't understand it. I was long married at his age with Xeifa already born and the next girl on the way. I sigh, and return to my letter to the northern kingdom.

Truth be told, I didn't like this business of invading Japan. We had been on good terms with king ..., and his family. But my spies in Japan reported back to me a possibility of a plot to invade china because there were troops gathering in Hokaido, Edo, and I had to squelch that spark before it spread. I have my son and country to think about.

It would have been nice to at least wed him with the princess of Japan...but obviously she's dead, along with the rest of the royal Japanese family. Bummer.

I hear a knock at the door. I wonder who it could be this time.

"Come in."

Yelan, my beautiful wife of thirty years, walks in gracefully and sits on my lap. In all that time, I do not regret every marrying her. She has been my light, joy, inspiration, and support through all the tough times in the kingdom. I pull her close to me and she smiles hugging me back. Her wise nature has also helped sooth my spirit when I felt depressed, Irate, or even lifeless. I could only hope that same kind of blessing for my son. I want him to feel love to someone, just as much as I love his dear mother.

"Did you talk to Xiao Lang about the ball?" She murmured in my ear.

"Yes, I even talked to him about the Japanese slaves coming in a few days." I close my eyes and inhale her scent of mixed spices. So exotic and beautiful. "Did you talk to Clow about the bride whom he should be married to?"

My wife giggles, and snuggles up closer. Oh I love it when we get cozy like this.

"Of course I talked to him. And as usual, he gave one of his odd riddles that doesn't make sense."

"A riddle?" I loved riddles, but knowing Clow and his predictions, it was a look...into the future.

"Yes a riddle. Would you like to hear it?"

"Keh, you know I want to."

"Alright. He said:

**The little wolf born unto the land of the Tiger,**

**will be wed to the blossom born unto the Dragon.**

**Wherest the two souls meet, none can ever know,**

**Since time, earth, water, and light change.**

**She is the reverse to red, and aura hue to the pink sunrise.**

**He is the reverse to purple, and aura the matching hue to her eyes.**

**Language of the two souls are mix and intertwine,**

**but once together will never separate.**

**For the fortune of the couple, this I do not know,**

**because the water stays murky, longer still.**

**This can be a bad omen, or a good omen, Take it as you will**

**but heed this last and final warning: **

**There are futures at stake. If either the Blossom or wolf**

**wed another, other than each other...**

**The stability in the empire of the Tiger,**

**and the land of the Dragon,**

**will cease to exist.**"

"Do you know what this means?" I asked my wife. She shook her head, her midnight black locks framing her delicate face.

"Not entirely, but there are a few pieces I can pick out. Obviously Xiao Lang comes from the Middle kingdom, China, but as to where the kingdom of the dragon is, I can't tell you."

"We at least have a description of her eyes." I heard myself day, thoughtful about the entirety of the description of the calamity that may come into existence.

"How do you figure?"

"Clow said, '_**He is the reverse to purple, and aura the matching hue to her eyes.' **_We both know that Xiao Lang's eyes are the same hue and color as mine, and that his aura is a green. So naturally that means the girls eyes will be green." smiling like a cat that got the cream, I start to twirl a finger in my love's long tresses. Winding it round and around and around...

"Finding a girl in China with that eye color will be difficult. Isn't that the eye color of the royal family in Japan?"

"I hope not, although it would be quite possible. But the royal family is dead, thanks to my invasion. Oh we know quite well from Clow's previous riddles that they come true soon enough. All we have to do is bide our time and wait."

and maybe, juuuuuust maybe, my son...will find a bride...

_Two days later, at the docking ports in the capitol..._

-Tomoyo's POV

Sakura-chan was doing better today. Her green eyes weren't quite as glassed over as what they were when we first were put on the slave ship. Most of our skin abrasions healed, excluding the chaffing and cuts on our wrists from the chains, but we were happier. Sadly, quite a number of children died on the ship. A common disease in Japan is the white plague, which commonly affects young children. In Japan it's treatable with a common flower that grows there, but since we were on a boat with no medicine, and no love for human life...the children died.

Sakura held one of the young boy's who's twin brother died, and were in the process themselves of dying of the same disease. Like the chicken pox, it was unlikely that Sakura would develop any symptoms of the disease from holding the child, so it was alright for her to try to comfort him.

I know she wasn't used to being around so many people. She tried to put up her best front to try to comfort the dying, tend to those who were hurting, and cry with the broken hearted. We were all broken hearted. Especially since...we were now docked at the Capitol of China, and were about to be auctioned off like slabs of meat.

We were all dreading today. It was the day, all familiarity would be stripped from us.

-Xiao Lang's POV

I really didn't want to go down to the slave docks to pick up the people who were kidnapped from their homeland and take them home so that they can become slaves for the rest of their lives. I especially didn't want to go _alone_. So I took Eriol with me. Why I took my annoying 2nd cousin along with me, only the god's know. His family is much poorer than mine, but is amazingly rich. The family is mostly dependent on themselves to make a good income, but will rely on servants to clean and do work for them. As Eriol and I made the journey to the docks, he had mentioned that he was coming today only to purchase one servant. Apparently he didn't get out much among the world and wanted to at least have someone to talk to.

In a way I do understand his thoughts, and I wish I could have his life. Oh joy. I get to pick twenty people to train to work in the place.

The docks were dirty as all get out and reeked with the stench of fish, rotting flesh, blood, and the ever popular...excrement. Yes, it wasn't normal for a palace official or a prince to make his way down to the docks to pick up slaves, but you'd think they would take some time to make it smell livable right?

Pulling up to the docks, Eriol and I stand with the rest of the other Chinese aristocrats, also looking for a good bargain. As the slaves come off the ship, I notice that most of them are women in their late twenties, early thirties perhaps, along with young children. Eriol too looks bored with what he has to choose from until one of the teenagers or girls of marriage age comes off.

It was interesting to see normally uninterested Eriol looking entranced in something so simple as a girl. I should have known...another bachelor to bite the dust. So, I decided to poke fun at him:

"Did you pick one out yet?"

"Uh-huh..."

"The black haired one?"

"Uh-huh"

"The one with incredibly huge breasts?" I get the impression he's not listening to me.

"Uh-huh" Thats it...time to go in for the kill...

"The one that looks so pregnant that she looks like a cow?"

"Uh-hu—wait." Hah, now he's catching on. "No. Are you making fun of me?!"

I laugh, oh it's been a while since I've done that. I pat him on the back and have a glare returned. Heh, I did have that coming, but responsibility first...then fun. The sailors lined up all the old men, women and children in a line for buyers to look at. All I can say that all the aristocrats are disgusting. I hate how they look lustily on the girl Eriol pointed out. She seems to be keeping her cool, although the brown haired girl next to her seems to be frightened out of her wits and tries to hide behind her friend.

It's then I notice the color of the brown haired girls eyes. I don't think I've ever seen a prettier shade of green eyes in my life. And green is my favorite color. Yup, most definitely on my list, and thankfully I have first pick. To guarantee Eriol the girl of his choosing, I offer to buy her as well, along with a good number of the mothers and children together so that no families have to be broken apart. I know Eriol will pay me or my family later, so it's no bother.

I exchanged money with the sailor while trying not to look back at the girl with emerald eyes. I can't seem to keep my eyes off her. Which is weird because I really don't like girls, or not in _that_ way. Suddenly there is a commotion from where my group of now 'palace servants to be' are. Oh good gods...what is it now?

-Sakura's POV

These men are scary. They keep looking me in a weird way that makes me feel sick on my stomach. I want to hide so badly, but these chains barely let me get behind Tomoyo. The one guy keeps saying gibberish that I assume is Chinese, and looks at how my tattered kimono hangs. It makes me blush and makes me really uneasy. Then when I'm trying to shy away from someone else, he comes up behind me and starts to pet my thighs. I screech and kick him hard. I don't know where I hit him, but I just wanted him to stay away from me!

Suddenly out of nowhere, my back is hit with a paddle, and suddenly it's hard to breathe. I hit the ground like a heavy sack, and the beating continues. My body seems to flashback to the day I was brutally beaten and kidnapped. Time seems to slow to a crawl, as I feel blow after blow hit my head, my shoulder, my back, my legs...everywhere. Tears are rolling down my cheeks, but no one can see them because my face is in the dirt. The man is screaming mixed words at me, but I can tell his voice is full of malice and hate towards me.

I hear Tomoyo's screams, and pleas for them to stop, but the beatings continue. It hurts...it hurts soo much...and deaths long nails had sunk into me already.

A very loud angry, masculine voice falls over the crowd, and I hear a smack of flesh hitting flesh. At first I though another person had joined in on my beating, but as I turned my bruised face to look up, the man was crumpled on the ground. Whoever hit him was strong, and I could only wish he didn't use it on me. I cringed when I heard the same loud voice yell to the rest of the men who had been eying me, and suddenly they backed away afraid.

It hurt too much to keep my head up, so I layed it down again. Even though I was beaten to a pulp again, it felt good to feel dusty dirt that than the stinky moldy dungeon. Tears pooled in my eyes, as I heard the loud man walk up to me. I wish I had more energy to get up and bow to him, for fending off the perverts, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't see his face or anything as he stooped down and assessed how badly I was injured. Tiredly I closed my eyes.

I wish I was dead...

-Xiao Lang's POV

I asked Eriol to direct the other aristocratic clan members away from the scene. It was enough for a day. I knew the men were grumbling as Eriol told them to go home, but not quite as much as Wu Fei, who got a nasty hit in the nose. He had it coming. He knew better, yet he had the audacity to fondle one of the future servants.

It was hard not to be irate to those respected men when they beat up servants or slaves. They knew better and yet they still went out of their way to piss me off. Erg! Seeing the girl lying in the dirt, some of her injuries swelling and bleeding didn't look promising. She's going to have nasty bruises for a while. Her long raven haired friend suddenly seemed to snap out of her stupor, due to my loud voice, bent down next to her friend and spoke a foreign language next to her.

I assumed she was probably asking her something in Japanese, although what it was I couldn't tell you.

The injured girl tried to make a move to get up, and I realized she was taking all the strength she had to get up. I smirked to myself. At least she's a fighter. Thats good. The raven haired girl turned to me and said,

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

I blinked. Not once. Not twice. But three times. This girl knew Chinese? Great! This could make things much easier! Realizing that the girl asked a question, I nod, although I know I'm not that reassuring. I bend down and gather the beaten girl in my arms. As I picked her up, I heard her sudden intake of break and figured I was touching one of her bruises. I know this is way past princely protocol to pick up an injured servant, but I hate seeing anyone hurt. It was really hard to ignore the sparky zing that went up my arms as I picked her up, and the sudden warm feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach as I held her like a baby in my arms. Her flushed cheeks were wet with tears, and dusted with dirt, not to mention her kimono was more torn now than was before.

Her eyelids opened one last time that day. She looked up at me with those beautiful lush green eyes of hers, which I might add look a lot better close up, smiled a tiny bit, and let her eyes drift close again.

It was in that five second span of her eyes opening and closing, I realized I held my breath, and my heart was thumping quite heavily. What was this feeling? It was weird. But in the mean time I had to get this party back to the castle as soon as possible before something else bad happend.

* * *

D046: Wow...that was a lot longer than what I thought it would be. 4,000 + words? Oo Man. Last time I checked while writing that was when I was at 2,000 words. I decided to combine a what would have been 2 chapters, cuz I'm lazy, and want to get the story going rather than have it be long and drawn out. Kids, dont write at

Just a note: I really hate writing poetry, and fore-shadowing. In a way I feel like I'm giving away the plot, but I know i'm not really giving ALL of it away. Oh and about the reverse colors thing, if it's confusing, just think what color goes with red to get brown (answer: green). Yeah, I'm bad I'm putting in some art class stuff into my writing, which is okay..I hope. Anyway...Please review people. I wanna know if my writing still sucks. ;; **::feels like a noobie:: **


	2. Watch what you say Eriol

Remember last time kiddos? Sakura got beat up at the slave market, and now Xaio Lang and the crew are heading back to the castle! Ready? READ

Ages:

Sakura – 17

Tomoyo – 18

Sayoran – 21

Eriol – 21

Meling – 18

-Tomoyo's POV

I was not enjoying the carriage ride. Did the wheels have to hit every single bump on the road? I don't know how much more my stomach could take. I have not-so-fond-memories of my mother making jokes about my weak stomach. At least the roads in Japan were more smooth. Oooh...Feeling green around the gills...I leaned back, the seat I was sitting on was at least comfortable, compared to the wood floor of the slave ship.

Must think of something else...must get mind off sickness...

I glanced over to the chestnut haired boy who was cradling my battered green eyed cousin in his arms. I smiled, managing to swallow a giggle. It was a darling picture those two made. They looked perfect for each other. He held her in a sideways sitting position on his lap, with her head leaning against his neck, and his arms wrapped loosely about her, keeping her form upright. It was interesting sight: She was of Japanese decent, dirty, and beautiful. He was of Chinese decent, clean, handsome. It was a romance story just waiting to happen...and waiting to fall to pieces, like the western story of Romeo and Juliet. Two star crossed lovers, only to fall in love, and to be torn apart by two warring families.

I shivered slightly the motion sickness coming over me again and then a blanket was spread over me. In surprise, I look to the other fine-looking young man sitting next to me, and my cheeks burn. His raven blueish hair, pale complexion, and heavenly dark blue eyes made my insides magically transform from nausea to happy butterflies. He tenderly smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me against me. He was warm, very warm, and by the faint scent of sandalwood on his robe I felt like I had finally come home. His heartbeat was strong and was even comforting to my tightened nerves. I smiled shyly, snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes remembering the scene before we got into the carriage.

Sakura was badly injured from the men who were attempting to touch her up. The scoundrels! If it were their own daughters and mothers they would treat them with better respect! Thankfully though the man in green Chinese robes who had lifted Sakura in his arms seemed to be very much in control of the entire situation. His counter part, or the god in blue Chinese robes and matching blue eyes was kind enough to take me by the hand and usher the other 'bought' women to the assigned carriages. He muttered something in Chinese about castration, as though as to what that is I haven't got a clue.

Sadly a lot of the mothers were afraid and frightened of the the two Chinese men who were now considered our 'Masters', and they had a really hard time with getting them to get into the carriages because they thought they were going to extermination camps (propaganda spread by the Japanese government during the battles between Japan and China). It was then I noticed that one of the mothers little girls couldn't stop bawling, and the mother couldn't pick her up to comfort her because she was carrying her young baby in her arms. At seeing where I was looking, the blue prince squeezed my hand gently, and then let go of my hand walking over to the crying child. I watched in amazement as he scooped the little on into the air, and held her high above the crowd. Her crying immediately stopped the moment she was in the air and she stared back down at the blue spectacle prince. He smiled up at her and then twirled her in the air, causing her to giggle with glee.

I couldn't help but watch memorized by the scene. It was if I was seeing my whole childhood before me. My dad lifting me into the air, humming familiar Japanese tunes in my ear, calming me from a nightmare...the memories were endless. I smiled at the both of them, a welling of joy and comfort rising to my heart. At my glances to the other women, they were also very impressed with the young man, and the images of hearts in place of their eyes. I knew the feeling as well how rare it was to find a man would would take the time to cherish his children and make them feel safe. His sapphire eyes turned, gazing directly at me, and he smiled.

My cheeks colored, and I looked down to the ground in haste. It occurred to me that this prince probably had children of his own, which was why he was so familiar with them. At the thought, a very small part of me to died on the inside. It was foolish I know, to like someone who's kinfolk invaded my country, killed my father, cousin, and uncle. But I couldn't help it. He was kind, more kind than all the suitors I met in Japan. Inwardly I wished he only had eyes for me and only me, but wished the feelings away as I gently called to the other Japanese women coaxing them to the carriages.

Eventually we made our way to the carriages, all the women except me watching the blue prince care for the child. At least they were moved by his actions. I however couldn't bear to watch anymore because of the reminders of home I left behind and the fact that it would be literally impossible to marry in China because of my Japanese decent. When we got to the carriages, I helped a few others get in the carriage first, and then the mother of the child the prince held. She smiled to him as he approached beside me with the child, a blush covering her features. He playfully placed the now cheerful child back into the mothers hold, and bowed to her, his cheeks burning from the excitement from playing.

I stepped on the bearing to get into the carriage, but an arm grasped onto my upper arm causing me to stop. I looked back and it was the blue prince motioning to come with him. Obediently, I stepped back down. The mother of the child now in her arms giggled and murmured to me softly in Japanese, "He's smitten with you, little princess". And then reached out shutting the carriage door. I blinked a lot, and watched the ground as we made our way to the front carriage. The well dressed chestnut haired young man stood there with Sakura in his arms, awaiting for us to get into the carriage. I got into the carriage,and the blue prince got in as well, sitting next to me. I blushed, but to hide it I nonverbally offered to take Sakura from the chestnut haired young man, so that he would have an easier time getting into the carriage. Truth was, I wanted something to take my mind off the handsome young man who was supposedly smitten with me.

The chestnut haired young man glanced to his friend, grinned then shook his head, his hold tightening slightly on my cousin. He gently told me in Chinese that he was determined to keep her in his arms as long as possible to make sure she got care for her injuries. After a few tries of getting in, he sat down across from me and the blue prince, and called out for the carriage train to go ahead.

I would like to put a note in here that I absolutely do not like carriage rides. The first five minutes or so I'm okay, but when they are up I get really queasy and feel like I'm going to start puking my guts. I hate Carriage rides. I can stand horseback riding alright, it's just carriage rides that make me feel ill. May be that the carriage is usually stuffy, and smells of sweat and another odor I could never place exactly.

(D046: Since this is a M story, I'll put in here that it's not uncommon for certain wealthy people to fool around in carriages (hence the smell). If that isn't a clue enough message me and I'll spell it out :P)

The first precious minutes of non-sickdom of quite rolled by until the blue prince said in Chinese, "Thanks Xiao Lang for buying the most beautiful Japanese woman I've ever seen." I blinked looking at the blue prince and the now named, 'Xiao Lang'. Xiao Lang coughed, his cheeks slightly turning red, and then motioned to me with his eyes, and haughtily replied in Chinese: "You best watch your words, Eriol. Specially when YOUR beautiful Japanese woman understands Chinese." Eriol head snaps to my direction, his eyes wide. I smile rather embarrassedly, chime out a very hoarse, "Nihao", and move my gaze directly back down to the floor of the carriage where it belongs.

A strain of warm hearted chuckles grace my ears, and a warm arm hugs me against him. I blanch, at the sudden closeness, and cautiously make a glance back up to him, where he grins playfully back down at me. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and whispers softly, "So the fair maiden of Japan knows Chinese? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eriol Reed. Clow Reed is my father who advises Emperor Xiao Li, Xiao Lang's father. What might your name be lovely princess?"

I suddenly felt my world tilt, as the bile in my stomach starting to rise. I was feeling sicker and sicker by the minute, and knew that it was only going to get worse. I clutched onto Eriol tightly, my resolve diminishing by each second passing. 'Eriol' looked down at me concerned, and then leaned over to one of the doors rolling down one of the windows to let some air in. My mind swarmed at the information now presented before me: The boy holding my abused cousin was the crown prince of china. A relation of the emperor who ordered the murder of my father, uncle, and cousin Touya. It was ludicrous and ironic! Kami-sama must have some sense of humor to have done this. And to refer to me as a princess was ridiculous to say in the least. Did he not realize who we were? Of what family we came from?

After a few moments, the sickness began to fad away, and I murmured softly, "My name is Tomoyo."

"Pardon?" Asked Eriol who either had the lousiest hearing, or wasn't paying attention.

"My name is Tomoyo." I said again, feeling beads of sweat collect on my face. It was sure hot in here.

"Toh-Moh-Yoh" He sounded out slowly, as if he never heard the name before. "It's a beautiful name, Princess Tomoyo." His hand gently tipped my face to his, and he placed a kiss on my forehead, which made my already huge blush grow ever more larger. What was this feeling? He pulled his lips away, and very casually said, well you don't have a fever, but your skin is clammy. Try to relax. Well be at the place as soon as possible."

Which brought me back to reality. I was in the arms of my enemy, the one who killed Sakura's parents, my parents, all all the people who tried to protect us. And oddly enough, I felt safe there, and never wanted to leave.

-Sayoran's POV

If I hadn't been equally enamored with the girl sitting on my lap, I would have been making fun of Eriol and the predicament he put himself in. I gaze at the scrapes and ugly purple bruises forming on the girl's pearly white skin. I grind my teeth in annoyance at the thought of Wu Fei laying a hand on a girl thirty years his junior. He was already married with two women for crying out loud! He didn't have any business trying to bed a helpless foreigner. It was against the law anyway to sleep with servants, let alone those who you are not married to. Without realizing it, my gaze suddenly was focused on the rising and falling of the injured girls chest, and how the folds of her...drat...what is it called? Not a wrap, although it defiantly looked like one...oh yes, a robe draped open revealing a good bit of her luscious and plump breasts.

URK!

My face flushed at the excited bulge that I knew was from my nether regions. What on earth was wrong with me! I was the prince of china who wasn't attracted to any woman at all! I pulled the blasted cloth back to where it was supposed to be, to preserve what little modesty the creature in my arms had left. I knew it wasn't her fault that her robe was smelly and literally falling to pieces. It wasn't uncommon for female prisoners of war to be beaten, raped, and at the very worse killed. This girl was lucky that she had escaped the last two. I could tell by the innocent look in her green eyes that she still kept her childhood and woman innocence. No matter what happened at this point in life, I was determined to make sure no one took that innocence from her.

That list also included me. Everywhere she touches me makes me feel more alive since than ever. Her gentle face, her...soft curves. Damn, the bulge is at it again. This trying to protect her was going to be harder than I thought. Thankfully Eriol is busy with his 'Princess', and my goddess is sitting on my lap hiding my one-eyed-snake from making an appearance. Man, I didn't realize until this excursion that I could be turned on so easily. I mean, I hate girls. Really. They are annoying, loud, make high pitched screeches, say 'CUTE!' all the fucking damn time, and hug you when you don't want them to.

I look back to her sleeping face, a thought suddenly coming to mind. Although I wouldn't mind if SHE gave me a hug.

I sighed tiredly and went back to serious Xaio Lang mode, and let my mind wander a bit. It was uncommon to see two pale Japanese women with non calloused fingers, like my mother and sisters. For some reason it would make sense that they must have been from a family high up on the hierarchy scale. Like a Lady or Duchess. Although if that was true, we would technically have to treat these girls with the dignified respect that they deserved. Although knowing my mother and Father, they would do their best to make sure that the women were put to work in someway.

I sighed again, and looked to the dozing Tomoyo and Eriol. Yup a match made in heaven. Since I bought Tomoyo for Eriol, she would be adequately taken care of. Those two most defiantly have the look of lovers, and I know Eriol wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Man I wish my life was as damn easy as theirs was.

At hearing the flower in my arms whimper something in what I presumed to be Japanese, I whispered a soothing Chinese chant to lull her back to sleep. She stilled in my arms, her brow creasing in pain, and then very slowly it lessened, and she drifted back to slumber land. Her whimper clawed my cold heart in more ways that I ever thought it could. I had to think of a way to save her from living the rest of her life as a servant, either in the Li Castle, or anywhere else.

-Sakura's POV (much much later)

The last thing I remember before passing out is a warmth and kind amber eyes. I felt as though I remember them or at the very least should remember them. It was so vividly familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen them before. Perhaps I had seen them in a dream, like a prophecy coming true. It's strange, if I had seen a foretelling of the things that happened to me, I would have been much more careful when I was trying to escape the siege. Of course like my father told me, hindsight is 20/20 and I would just have to live in the present and go from there.

I weakly opened my eyes to welcoming bright sunlight. I hurt all over. It ached just to even be awake anymore. I half remember someone muttering about broken ribs when I was trying to sleep through all the pain. I guess I was alive, although barely considering how much it hurt to breathe. Figures, being alive only produced more pain and complications to my already bad situation.

A groan escaped my lips and my eyes met an unfamiliar face. It was a girl with long black hair, and ruby red eyes. She wore a red Chinese dress that had a design of a phoenix in gold embroidery. Whoever she was, she was very beautiful and dressed quite richly. Her fingers very gently touched my face, and she murmured something in very smooth melodic Chinese. I was starting to wish now that I had practiced my Chinese language skills much more than my Chinese writing skills. I had no means of communication when I was injured.

At me not replying, she called out something that sounded like, "Shao---", and a rustle of movement came closer. All I smelled was the musky sandalwood scent. I couldn't place where I had smelled it before. I kind of recognized it to be the scent of the young man who saved me from the beating, but I also remembered it from another time in my life as well. I breathed deeply in feeling comforted by the smell, and was welcomed with the reminder of pain. The pain was so unbearable that I wrenched my eyes closed again.

"Itai...Itai..." It hurts... it hurts...

It was ridiculous really. On the ship to this place I was taking care of others with Tomoyo by caring for them and encouraging them. Now I was the one being attended to.

A cool hand pressed gently against my warm cheek, softly rubbing it as if trying to say, "I know it hurts. It's okay, you'll be alright." My eyes fluttered open again, and met the prettiest resin colored eyes, instead of the ruby red eyes. At that precise moment my cheeks flushed and I darted my gaze to the floor feeling the heat of my embarrassment give me away.

Meling's POV

From precisely seven steps away, by the doorway, I watched Xaio Lang interact silently with the patient. It was uncommon for him to be quite so enamored with a girl simply by meeting her. When we were little he wouldn't befriend a girl unless she beat him at a kick boxing match. When it came to me it was either befriend me or have your eardrums destroyed by a high pitch wail. Besides, I was his cousin. Family comes first over trifling little rules. It was interesting that he came from the same proud stock his fathers came from: determined to never marry, but fell to the same fate every generation. Something must be messed up with the Li brain or something. (D046: wanted to say "stupid Y chromosome" but realized this is waaaay back before modern medicine. Oh well)

Whoever the girl was she most uncommonly pretty. It was rare enough in china to meet any sort of person with out black hair, not to mention those eyes of hers were a very pretty hue of green. They reminded me of the lush green foliage that was outside, bright, clear, and full of life. Maybe I was over thinking things.

"Meling."

I turned and there was Clow Reed, holding his healing herbs and ointments on a tray. Basically everyone under the age of twenty viewed him as our god father because he was there for every birth and for every special moment ever possible. Obviously he was Eriol's father, and a relative of ours, but he also was like a third parent to those who had difficulty with the other two. I remember when I got so mad at my parents because they were trying to make me marry Xaio Lang, and I threatened that once I married him I would cut off Xiao Lang's penis so that he wouldn't rape me in my sleep. My parents weren't to thrilled with that, and the arranged marriage was soon done away with.

"How is our patient, little Phoenix?" At my nick name, I smiled. He half joked with me that when he first saw me when I was born that my fiery colored eyes beheld a phoenix in them, hence the name little phoenix.

"Still in pain. We are suspecting that she has three broken ribs at worst, and a lot of bruises at best. Anyway, Xaio Lang is with her right now." I replied, inwardly considering any other possibilities that could also be the problem to her discomfort.

"How did the girl get her injuries?"

"According to Xaio Lang, he went to the slave market as always and bought her and a few other Japanese women. While he was paying off the sea men, one of the Clan members, Wu Fei attempted to do something to her, which I assumed to be touching her up. When she shied away, he a few other men got enraged and began to beat her to the ground. Xaio Lang found out about it and smacked him hard, and got out of there with the rest of the women and children."

"Is this girl also from Japan?"

"I believe so."

"Green eyes?"

"Yeah, green eyes. How did you know?"

"Ah so the Dragon and the Tiger meet. Thats a good sign."

"Excuse me?" I always knew Clow was a bit strange, but this was weirder than usual.

"Never mind. I shall go attend to the patient now. Don't think too much about it little phoenix. Your time and day will come soon enough. Just be patient." He walks past me into the room.

I don't know exactly whats going on, but when he starts to speak in riddles something major is going on. What on earth could he be talking about? What should I be patient about? Why should I be patient at all! ERG!

D046: Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Eriol with da baby carriage! Yeah so another chapter finished! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've had a lot of problems with homework and then my computer had problems...and...yeah its been a mess. It's been kinda hard to figure out how to both write chapters for Chronicles of Symphony Orchestra and If I could only understand you, when I dont have a clue where either story is going. Xx

I'm going for a ride, yay for rides. I just hope I don't back myself into a corner.

So I went researching for the meaning of 'Tomoyo' and found out it means intelligent. So I considered changing Tomoyo's name to a Chinese name (same meaning) but thought that my confuse people. I've read a lot that Sakura is known as Ying Fa so I'll probably stick with that and Xaio Lang being Syaoran. As for Eriol, I know his name is absolutely not chinese, but hey, who cares? It's just Eriol. Lol.

So yeah, Meling made an appearance. I made her much nicer in this story rather than a swearing know it all in Chronicles of Symphony Orchestra. I actually kinda like her pet name too. Little Phoenix. Technically I was going to have all the characters have a Chinese god to go with them..

Sayoran Tiger

Sakura Dragon

Meling phoenix

etc..

Dunno if Eriol or Tomoyo should be the Turtle. Since they are a couple I'll probably just have the both of them be the turtle (cuz they found their special mate). Anyway..

REVIEW PLEASE! **hearts reviews **


End file.
